Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy 7
by thedolphin56
Summary: Mermaid Man goes with Man Ray and The Dirty Bubble. Now, SpongeBob and his friends have to help Barnacle Boy save Bikini Bottom, and they did.


SpongeBob and Patrick were walking and were about to enter the Bikini Bottom Arcade. "Whoa!" SpongeBob looked and bursts his words, "It's the Bikini Bottom Arcade". "Yeah!" Patrick yelled out, "And I bet we'll see Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy there!" But later, those two have walked in the Bikini Bottom Arcade and what a nice view they saw.

Patrick was downstairs while SpongeBob goes up stairs. But both of them enjoyed the fun and the time. "Well, I'm heading home and will not come back ever again!" Squidward shrugged. But later, SpongeBob went down the elevator and met up Patrick. But Patrick claims that he stills having more fun than SpongeBob. "Pat, wait!"…

"Evil!" Mermaid Man yelled out. "Mermaid Man, you have B. O. (referring to body odor!), get some deodorant on you!" Barnacle Boy ordered Mermaid Man. "Barnacle Boy, if you are not gonna treat me like a hero, and then you will treat me like a villain!" Mermaid Man told Barnacle Boy. "What? You can't be a villain!" SpongeBob hollered out!

There was a green-colored side and a red-colored side. "I'm heading over to the red side!" Mermaid Man told everyone. Then a LaserJet on wheels came out. "Has anyone here say evil?" The Dirty Bubble asked. "Holy sea spill, its Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's key enemies. Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble!" SpongeBob screeched. "Good Bye you heroes!" Mermaid Man waved to everyone in the Bikini Bottom Arcade. "Ah, good bye." Barnacle Boy waved as if he wants Mermaid Man back.

"We interrupt with a news flash! The three villains!" The news anchor reported. "One: Man Ray (Man Ray was executing a neighborhood.). Two: The Dirty Bubble (The Dirty Bubble picked up the Krusty Krab and everyone ran away.). Three: The newest villain of all: MERMAID MAN!" On the TV, Mermaid Man said "E…!" But it's time for SpongeBob, his friends and Barnacle Boy to save the world and get Mermaid Man back to be a hero, not a villain.

"Who wants to save the world?" Barnacle Boy asked. He heard an "I do!" from SpongeBob, Sandy and Patrick and the "I don't!" from Squidward. The manager said "Oh yes you do! No world means no arcade games! Go save the world…or you're out!". "3 over 1, we're doing it!" Barnacle Boy told the four "To the Mermalair!"

They reached the Mermalair in time. The four costumes are _The Quickster_, _Captain Magma_, _The Elasticwastband_, and _Miss Appear_. "You will each put on a costume and show off your powers!" Barnacle Boy told everyone (not Man Ray, The Dirty Bubble and Mermaid Man). And so they did.

News flash occurred "We got another newsflash!" the anchor started. "_The Quickster_, born to force and to run super-fast ("Want to see me run to the Krusty Krab?" SpongeBob asked)! _Captain Magma_, with a built in volcano in his head, he'll shoot out lava ("Krakatoa!" Squidward yelled out in anger)! _The Elasticwaistband_, he'll stretch in various shapes and forms ("I can do jumping jacks!" Patrick declared)! And lastly, _Miss Appear_, now you see her, then now you don't ("This is why I couldn't touch myself!" Sandy looked out with words)!

The fight had begun in the middle of nowhere of a night. The villains (Man Ray, The Dirty Bubble and Mermaid Man) were already there. "Here I am you pesky villains!" Barnacle Boy told the other side. "Not just one, but two!" SpongeBob (a.k.a. _The Quickster_). "The Quickster?" Man Ray thought out. As a rocket, Squidward (a.k.a. _Captain Magma_) landed by his volcano and he told the villains "Here's the third!" Mermaid Man was like "Captain uh… Magma!" Patrick (a.k.a. _The Elasticwaistband_) stretched in the scene and screamed out "I'm the fourth one here!" "It's The Elasticwaistband" The Dirty Bubble groaned. Sandy (a.k.a. _Miss Appear_) turned back to visible, "And I'm the last". "Miss Appear!" The three villains screeched out!

Barnacle Boy's side (the heroes) started all the fighting. SpongeBob and Patrick threw Man Ray off a cliff. Squidward shot lava onto Mermaid Man. Sandy helped Barnacle Boy pop The Dirty Bubble. "Oh, yeah. The heroes had won, this belongs to good!" Barnacle Boy yelled out. "E…!" Mermaid Man screeched because he had lost.

Mermaid Man returned back to good. Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble in the Bikini Bottom Jail. The six (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy) had fun and celebrated the good with the mayor of Bikini Bottom, and they said they had a good time and liked it without Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble.


End file.
